Birthday? What Birthday
by Pikachu3'syou16
Summary: what happens after ace leaves and for three years luffy has no one to celebrate his birthday. will ace come and finally wish his little brother a happy birthday or will his crew beat him to it. a one shot about luffys birthday
hey today is may 5th so i spent all day and after work writing this. i hope you guys like it and please my grammar is not the best so if you have any advise or like me to fix some wording or something just let me know but plzs be nice about other then i hope u enjoy, luffy birthday story, one shot

*happy birthday luffy!*

* * *

All alone in the men's quarters, Luffy stretched out, opening his eyes to see no one was around. But Luffy didn't question it as he was still half asleep. Closing his eyes to fall back asleep he though how peaceful and quite it was as the only noise that was to be heard was the waves that pushed on the ship making her sway and the wind that carry the ocean breeze. (Hmmm, it's quite… quite…) Luffy though as the word quite laid on his mind making him suddenly jump wide awake, sitting up in his hammock he looked around. No one was here but where was everyone. "It's too quite!" Luffy said uncomfortably

Jumping out of his bed he headed up to the main deck. No one was there either, Luffy growled as he could only think of one place to where they could be. The gallery but why was it so quite? Was his friends depressed or we're the even here. Luffy didn't like his options but whatever it was he was going to get his friends to smile.

Heading in to the gallery, Luffy opened the door when *POP* confetti flew everywhere, Luffy stood there as confetti sprinkle down. He was now covered in it standing there by the door blinking unsure to what just happen, Luffy began to open his mouth to ask a question but everyone yelled "HAPPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY" with smiling faces before he could manage to speak. Luffy smiled back as Usopp the one who pulled the confetti through an arm around his captain's neck as he pulled him inside with a laugh. "so what you think, we spent all morning decorating and cooking" Usopp said as Luffy began to look around. He could see balloons' coloring the roof with all different colors of a rainbow, the floor was covered in confetti too and the walls hung a sign that said happy birthday captain in the background with ribbons on each wall, the table was also neatly decorated, set out with most of Luffy's favorite meals and meat and with a giant coconut cake sitting off to the side too.

Luffy was speechless, he had totally forgotten all about his birthday as for three years he never celebrated it ever since his older brother Ace had left to be a free pirate of the seas.

"It's my birthday!? Luffy said surprisingly pointing at himself to make sure the werent actually talking about someone else, even though he had the only name Luffy

"You idiot! Of course it is, how could you forget!" the whole crew yelled out in unison

Luffy blinked stunned at what he was hearing but memories began flooding back in as his crew was right

"ho-how did you guys-"

"Know about your birthday" Nami finished for him

"Yeah! I mean you never asked so how!? Are u a mind reader!" Luffy grinned as his eyes began to glimmer thinking, how cool!

Name sigh, "no you idiot. Ace told us back on Alabasta. He said he had a feeling you forgot and ask us if we would celebrate it. And of course we said yes you dork."

"That's right were friends after all and you are captain." Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette with a smile

"we were all excited when we heard it was coming up" chopper said shyly with a blush

"What kind of crew would we be if we didn't even celebrate are captains day of existence" Zoro said

Luffy pulled his hat down to cover his eyes, biting his lip as he tried not to cry

Everyone froze as the didn't expect this kind of reaction, worried they may have unseated the raven haired boy

"Hey, are you ok? We just wanted to surprise you so you could see how much we care" Usopp said

"That's right and we" Nami shouted but was cut off by an outburst of laughing

Luffy began laughing causing Nami to fume

Nami stomped over as she grabbed the boy by his red vest as she began shaking him but Luffy kept on laughing.

"What's so funny, you worried us you jerk!" Nami hounded him

"I'm sorry ha-ha, it's just you guys make me so happy." He grinned as Nami just realized the small tears that laid at the edge of his eyes.

She smiled back as she let him go, "is that all" she sighed with a smile

Luffy chuckled "yeah and as always Ace was right I did forget. Ace and.. .Well he was the only two who celebrated my birthday each year but after he left I didn't have anyone But you guys I'm not lonely anymore so… Thank u. thank you" Luffy said with praise

The room filled with joy and gleaming smiles "now let's get this party started!" Luffy yelled out as everyone shouted yeah!

The party began as it wasn't long till most of the food was gone. After that the enjoyed some party games that almost ended up with Luffy falling over board and Usopp being hit with a dart Luckily no one got hurt. Hours had passed as the party went on with half the day almost gone.

Luffy sat outside looking out at the sea as everyone was still in the gallery cheering on as somehow Sanji and Zoro wound up having a drinking contest. The crew cheered on except for robin and Nami, robin reading a book as usual and Nami seeming to be the only who had noticed Luffy wasn't around.

Leaving the room she noticed her captain sitting in his favorite stop. "What's wrong don't want to join them" Nami teased

Luffy chuckled "you know I don't drink"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" she said softly joking "well then what's up, you all party out or was the party not a success?" she asked

Luffy shook his head with a small smile spread across his face, "not all, I just though I get some fresh air and let things cool down between those too before the get 2 drunk" Luffy laughed

"Heh, yeah but I dough they'll stop. They're going to drink themselves in a coma. I'm sure you know" Nami said as she stood at Luffy side

Luffy nodded as silent grew between them

"What'cha thinking about" the navigator asked

"About ace, you said he ask if you would do this and it just makes me wish he was here too" Luffy said sadly still holding a small smile

Name smiled as she wanted to laugh at her captain's words "you know there was one fact I left out"

"Hmm" Luffy looked up curios to what she meant

"Ace said he might come but I didn't want to get your hopes up" Nami said

Luffy looked back at sea smiling a bit brighter "it's ok. He is busy"

"What's that supposed to mean!" a familiar voice called

Luffy's eyes widen as he turned around "ace!" Luffy called out happily

"What kind of brother would I be if I let business stand between me and my brother's special day and I never said might!? I said I would." Ace snapped at the crews navigator

But before Nami could argue Luffy had jumped up and tackled his older brother to the ground

"Aww come on Lu don't cry" ace said

"Shut up! I'm not crying! He lied, as tears flowed down Luffy's face

"Come hear" ace said softly after sitting up. Luffy sat on his brother's lap hugging him tight as he cried in to his brother's shoulder. Ace hugged back smiling softly as he looked up to see the navigator smiling back.

"I missed you" Luffy mumbled in his brother's shirt. "I know" ace replied

Luffy held on tight as the hug last a little bit longer till ace could tell Luffy had calm down.

"Hey" the teen called

Luffy pulled away and looked up

"Happy Birthday" ace grinned

"shishishishi, thank you" Luffy said whipping his tears away

"Now come on, stop your crying and let's party" ace called

"I'm not crying" Luffy yelled

Ace laughed out as he patted his brother on the back hard as Luffy glared up

Everyone in the gallery came out with big grins, happy to ace once more.

Hey ace! Everyone greeted

"Hey everyone, what do u say we get this party going!" ace called

"Yeah!" The cheered as they began to dance and cheer and sing filling the ship with glee.


End file.
